Freddie Thorne
'''Freddie Thorne '''was a known Communist who lived in Birmingham and a former close friend of Thomas Shelby. He was briefly married to Ada Shelby before his death, and the two have one son together, Karl Thorne — ironically named after Karl Marx. Character History Background Was a Sergeant in the Great War and during their military service, saved Tommy's life and was his best friend when they were young. Series 1 · 1919 Freddie is seen to be rallying the Communist faction to strike at the Birmingham Small Arms Company (BSA). His potential link to the stolen BSA guns leads Inspector Campbell to investigate known Communists in the Small Heath area. Freddie is secretly seeing Ada Shelby, the sister of Thomas, Arthur Jr, John and Finn. They frequently meet under a bridge to avoid detection, knowing that the Shelby boys will likely hurt or kill Freddie for messing with their sister. Once the police begin raiding homes, Freddie is set to leave Birmingham to avoid arrest. He is confronted by Ada at the train station, however, where she informs him that she is pregnant with her child. Aunt Polly gives the couple money to leave Birmingham but Freddie insists he wants to remain in the city and isn't scared of Thomas Shelby. The couple meet under their bridge ready to secretly marry each other. Subsequently, Ada gives birth to a son, Karl. Freddie comes out of hiding to see his newborn son. The police immediately arrive to arrest him, clearly with knowledge of his whereabouts. It is assumed by many that Thomas Shelby has sold him out to the police. Thomas denies these claims and arranges a prison break out. Freddie is being moved to Brixton prison, but a bribed police officer informs him he will not make it that far. During the journey, Danny attacks the prison van with the last stolen Lewis machine gun. Freddie pretends to be beating up the bribed guard to make it seem like a genuine break out to the other officers. Freddie and Danny subsequently arrive late to the confrontation between the Peaky Blinders and Billy Kimber's men. Freddie brandishes the Lewis machine gun during the confrontation, though he does not need to use it against the men. Series 2 · 1922 At the very beginning, the Peaky Blinders are seen at Freddie Thorne's funeral. Freddie died of "pestilence" - likely the Spanish Influenza pandemic of 1918-1920 - before the series begins. At Freddie's funeral, Thomas reveals that he made a promise back in France to speak over Freddie's grave should he pass away before him, which he fulfills. Relationships Ada Shelby Freddie told Thomas that he fell in love with his sister Ada when he was 12 years old and she was 9 years old. He truly loved her. Freddie Thorne and Ada Shelby got married in season one and they had Karl Thomas Shelby He was also a childhood friend of Thomas Shelby, and despite saving Thomas's life during the war, the two had a falling out afterwards when Freddie became a communist. They are neither friends nor enemies by the start of the first Series. Appearances Image Gallery References Category:Secondary Characters Category:Status: Deceased Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Communist Category:Male Category:Thorne Family